


The Origins of Rogerina

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Band, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love, Pregnancy, Revelations, Sex, Teasing, an established relationship, implied sex, ove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: How the boys came up with the video for I Want To Break Free





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T KNOW WHO I LOVE MORE ROGER OR BEN. IDEC ANYMORE

And now for all you Radio One fans, here is the number one of the week. Country superstars Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton with the number one hit - Islands In the Stream,’ the DJ said as the opening bars to the song started to play which Y/N hummed along to. She was cooking, well prepping. She was chopping veg to go with the beef she would be roasting for later on in the day, once Roger was home.

She was excited, you see Roger had been holed away most of the week with the boys trying to finish their latest album so she had barely seen him. It was like this in the old days, when she used to work, they would be like passing ships and never get to see one another. Since they had settled down and married it was another story. Now when Roger was holed away she was more than welcome to join him and the boys for all tours and recordings etc, as their partners often did. She was happy she could and though she loved spending time with him and watching him work in all honesty she often felt she was just getting in the way. Y/N knew the boys didn’t mind her being there but she didn’t mind him just doing his thing alone every now and then. It didn’t hurt that nothing got Roger more worked up like creating an amazing song or drum solo and she was more than happy to help him unwind once he got home, they were newlyweds after all.

As she sang she gently sliced chunks of carrot to go in the roasting tray with the meat. Due to the volume of the stereo, she didn’t hear the opening of the front door so was taken off guard when a pair of hands snake around her waist and a pair of lips brush against her neck. Startled, she jumped back bumping into a solid figure as she dropped the knife with a clatter on the chopping board. Looking around her she found Roger with a shit eating grin stood behind her.

‘You scared me!’ she scolded as she turned around in his grip so she could punch him playfully in the chest before she snaked her arms up around his neck, her fingers playing with the golden locks that danced around the nape of his neck.  
‘Sorry princess,’ he chuckled, ‘or should I say Queen of Country Music?’  
‘What?’ she asked with a perplexed smile.  
‘Your singing babe, you and Dolly could be a dead ringer for one another,’ he teased as she rolled her eyes.  
‘Oh I’m sure,’ she said sarcastically, ‘don’t think I’ve got the chest for it though, what do you think?’ she said plumping her chest out in front of his eyes watching as his gaze dropped southwards with a smile.  
‘I’ve no complaints,’ he chuckled before leaning in to give her a proper kiss. It lasted for a moment before Y/N cut it short, much to his annoyance, and turned around in his grasp back to the counter so she could resume what she had been doing before his welcomed distraction. ‘What you doing?’ he asked as he placed his hands on the counter either side of her, trapping her in as he gandered over her shoulder, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

‘Making a roast dinner,’ she stated, ‘are the boys still coming over?’  
‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘later though, our meeting didn’t go as planned. We couldn’t agree on the concept from the video and then it wound up to disagreements to the song. They’ve gone over to the studio to re-record some stuff.’  
‘Brian’s rewrites?’  
‘You know us too well,’ he mused.  
‘How come you didn’t have to go?’ she asked as she moved onto chopping parsnips.  
‘Because I’m always perfect.’  
‘Hmm sure,’ she chuckled looking up at him expectantly.  
‘It’s just some bass bits and Fred’s vocals is all. I’m not needed. Besides, it gives us some time before they get here…if you know what I mean,’ he said throatily as he dipped down and placed a trail of kisses along her neck.  
‘Rog,’ she moaned as his hands grazed her sides creating that familiar tingle between her legs, ‘I’ve got to make dinner.’ 

‘We’ve got time,’ he said spinning her round to face him and pulling her closer before capturing her lips in a passionate embrace. From there they went southwards nipping and sucking down her jaw and neck as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Her’s traced delicately around his belt buckle as Roger ground up against her. As he did she leaned against the kitchen counter accidentally knocking the chopping board askew and toppling it into the sink. The two of them looked up for a moment, realizing what they had done but not caring.

‘Oops,’ Roger chuckled, ‘better take this upstairs.’  
‘You read my mind,’ Y/N agreed but before she could do anything Roger scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before heading for the stairs. All thoughts of dinner out of their mind.


	2. Part Two

‘Rog!’ Y/N giggled as Roger’s hand tickled her side his lips returning to her neck, ‘stop it. We’ve got to get dressed!’  
‘Hmmm no,’ said Roger in a muffled voice.  
‘The boys will be here any minute!’ she said with an edge, though her resolve was crumbling as he hit that special spot.  
‘Don’t care,’ he said, ‘they know where the spare key is.’  
‘I’ve got to make dinner!’ she giggled.  
‘There’s a couple pizza in the freezer,’ he suggested.

Y/N pushed him back and he hovered above her resting on his elbows. She looked at him adoringly, her hand coming up to touch his chin gently tracing the five o’clock shadow that had just started appearing. He moved to press a kiss into the palm of her hand, making her smile.  
‘I love you y’know,’ he sighed. She looked at him and smiled. She couldn’t believe how stunning he was. His vibrant blue eyes and luscious golden hair. And he was all hers. Well, theirs.  
‘I love you too,’ she whispered trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Overwhelmed she felt the tears prick in her eyes.  
‘What’s wrong?’ he said with a concerned frown.  
‘Nothing, nothing,’ she smiled, ‘look I was going to wait-’  
‘Wait for what?’ he asked but she shook her head and pushed his shoulders gently so he would move off of her. He moved to lie in the space next to her, resting on his elbow as he watched her move. She shifted out of the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her as she moved to the chest of drawers opposite her side of the bed. She pulled open the top drawer and fumbled around before turning back to the bed and climbing back in next to him, lying beside him in an identical pose before she moved her hand up in between them to reveal a white plastic stick that was adorned with two small but distinct blue lines. Roger’s eyes widened as he took the sight before him in.

‘Really?’ he asked with an excited voice to which Y/N nodded. Roger pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, his hands instinctively tracing her lower abdomen, his heart fluttering at the thought of them being a family. He pushed himself up to rest against the headboard and she straddled him her hands on his chest.

‘When, how?’ he asked flustered, his excitement to find everything out upon him  
‘Well if you don’t know how we did it I don’t know what to say,’ she chuckled.  
‘Har Har,’ he said, ‘You know what I mean.’  
‘Um, about two weeks I think?’  
‘Oh…so that night at the studio?’  
‘Yep,’ she chuckled.  
‘Well, if it weren’t memorable before,’ he laughed, ‘when did you find out?’  
‘This morning, after you’d left. I nipped out and got a test, didn’t want to get your hopes up just in case.’  
‘I wouldn’t have minded.’  
‘I know,’ she said with a shrug.  
‘You’re so gorgeous, you know that right?’ he said. He was looking at her in awe as if seeing her for the first time. She blushed and lowered her gaze causing his fingers to stop idly tracing her sides and reach up to touch her chin and make her look at him, ‘so pretty. And you’re all mine, well ours.’  
‘Ours, I like that.’  
‘Me too,’ he smiled, ‘let’s just hope he’s as cute as you.’  
‘He?’ she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
‘Obviously, it’s gonna be a boy,’ he chuckled, ‘cute like you but a mini-me, with his own drum set.’  
‘Obviously,’ she said rolling her eyes, ‘what if it’s a girl? She’ll be exactly like me but pretty like you?’  
‘I am not pretty,’ he said annoyed, the tabloids slating his feminine good looks often got to him and though Y/N was sympathetic she did enjoy pulling it out every now and then to tease him, ‘I’m rugged.’  
‘So rugged,’ she laughed, ‘hey if it looks like you it’ll be gorgeous either way.’  
‘Well, that’s true,’ he smiled, ‘Roger Jr?’  
‘Or Rogerina,’ she laughed but Roger didn’t reply as he was deep in thought.

Just as Roger was about to reply there was noise downstairs and the distinct sound of people entering the house. As the people moved through the house the pair scrambled off the bed and moved to don their discarded clothes.  
‘Roger!’ shouted John from downstairs, ‘you in?’  
‘Yeah,’ Roger shouted, ‘not be a minute!’  
‘You’re being generous Rog, thinking you’ll last longer than a minute,’ came Freddie’s reply which made Y/N laugh. The two were dressed and descending down the stairs within the next 30 seconds where Roger promptly grabbed Freddie and started to play fight with him. The rest of the boys ignored them and joined Y/N who walked into the kitchen to resume cooking. Eventually, everyone was sat around the kitchen table chatting and laughing, mostly about Roger’s sexual prowess, or lack thereof whilst Y/N started to peel potatoes and get the meat prepped.

Once everything was ready for plating the boys moved into the dining room and set the table and Y/N brought the serving dishes out so they could serve themselves, knowing how much the guys could put away before she sat next to Roger who was head of the table and served herself a plate. ‘Wine Y/N?’ Brian asked picking up the half-empty bottle and gesturing to fill her cup. She nodded before realising her mistake and looking at Roger for help. He said nothing but placed his hand on top of hers.

‘Actually Bri,’ he started, ‘I’ve got an announcement.’  
Everyone looked up from their plate and their eyes fell on Roger who cleared his throat and started, ‘Earlier when me and Y/N were-’  
‘Shagging,’ Freddie mused.  
‘Chatting,’ Y/N said with a scolding eye.  
‘I found out something.’  
‘What?’ asked John though he was sure he knew.  
‘Ready?’ Roger asked Y/N who nodded.  
‘I’m pregnant-’ ‘I’ve got an idea for the music video-’ the two of them said simultaneously. Y/N looked at him perplexed as the others burst into confused celebratory chatter.

‘Pregnant?’ Brian asked  
‘Music video?’ Freddie asked.  
‘Oh God, you’ve not documented anything have you?’ John interjected.  
‘No, no,’ Roger laughed.  
‘So you’re not pregnant?’ they asked.  
‘No-’ Y/N started.  
‘No you’re not? Freddie asked.  
‘No we are,’ she said.  
‘So there’s no idea?’ Brian asked confused.  
‘There is an idea,’ Roger said.  
‘Wait what?’ John sighed.

‘Right,’ Roger said, ‘yes Y/N is pregnant.’  
‘Congratulations?’ Brian said.  
‘Thanks, Bri,’ Roger replied, ‘Y/N is pregnant and that’s amazing but that’s not all. When we were chatting I came up with an idea for the video for ‘I Want to Break Free’ and I think you’ll like it-’  
‘What you came up with it while we were…?’  
‘Well that’s a no from me then,’ John chuckled.  
‘No,’ Roger laughed, ‘after that. After you told me you were pregnant.’  
‘Not a birthing video I hope?’ she asked making the guys laugh and visibly wince.  
‘Nope. I’ll tell you all now, it involves Rogerina.’  
‘Rogerina?!’ the boys asked perplexed.

Roger didn’t reply straight away instead he just smiled and then said, ‘oh boys, or should I say ladies. Wait till you hear this.’


	3. Part Three (Final)

It was surreal. Utterly surreal. Looking at four men dressed in drag wasn’t really such a big deal. With the fake boobs and leather skirt, there was no way that anyone would mistake Freddie for anyone but Freddie. Considering that his signature moustache was a dead giveaway. Brian’s lustrous curly hair aided his performance as a woman but the plume of chest hair poking from the top of the pink satin nightgown gave him away. John was slightly more conspicuous though it wasn’t hard to dress him up. A coat, hat and a glimpse of a grey wig meant that by a glance he could pass for anyone’s granny. Roger, however, was a completely different story. His feminine good looks were the inspiration for the whole video. When Y/N had joked about it she hadn’t expected it to go this far. Watching him in a school uniform, tights clinging to his shapely legs with a blond wig perfectly coiffed instead of its usual unruly mess left him looking like a dead ringer for any normal British school girl. It was surreal.

_When Roger told the boys the plan for the video none of them said anything, they just sort of looked at him in confusion. Brian was the first one to say anything, ‘I’m sorry you want to dress in drag?’_   
_‘Yeah,’ Roger said nonchalantly._   
_‘As women?’_   
_‘That’s what drag means Bri, dress as the opposite sex,’ Y/N chuckled._   
_‘Like drag queens?’ John asked._   
_‘No, no, like normal women. Housewives, school kids whatever. It’s I want to break free right? So the premise is four women sick of their life and want to break out of the mundane. Think Corrie, Vera Duckworth becoming Bette Lynch.’_   
_‘Sounds alright to me,’ Freddie said with a smile, ‘I think I’d make a brilliant Bette.’_   
_‘Yeah I’m sure you would Fred,’ Brian said, ‘well make sure to get something in leopard print eh?’_   
_‘Well,’ Roger said, ‘maybe leather not leopard.’_   
_‘Now you’re talking,’ Freddie said coyly, ‘but I’m keeping the moustache.’_

‘Roger,’ the video director said as he moved onto the dingy living room set that was the ‘girls’ home. Roger was stood in the by the sink in the kitchen part of the set in his full school uniform whilst the boys were in the other room. ‘Alright mate I need you to dance all the way through whilst we run the other bits, ignore Brian just continue with whatever you’re doing and we’ll do your god knows part next take alright?’  
‘Yeah mate,’ Roger said.  
‘Alright roll camera, quiet on set. Run through again,’ the director said as he prepared his band on videographers to shoot. The process was tedious even if the idea was great. Playback of the song fed through speakers in hopes the band could mime perfectly so there were no mishaps. Freddie and Brian had the most running around of the lot but even John found it exhausting flipping through the paper after a few hours. Just as they were shooting their final take before lunch Y/N arrived. Roger’s eyes spotted her through the poorly lit warehouse immediately his eyes spotting her tiny bump straight after. He gave her a quick smile and wink before returning his attention to shoot the final take of the morning.  
About twenty minutes or so later they wrapped for an hour and the boys chatted with the director for a moment before having a band discussion. Seeing that it wasn’t a serious conversation Y/N sidled up towards Roger and slid in between him and John. Roger looked down at her with a smile before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss into her temple before continuing his conversation.  
‘I’m just saying Deaky, don’t you think grandma bursting into dance would be best? I mean, not as if she’s doing a lot is it,’ Roger chuckled.  
‘Grandma’s had both hips replaced, she can’t dance,’ John challenged  
‘Oh really?’  
‘Yep, you see I find creating a backstory really helps me get into character,’ he smiled smugly before reaching out to pinch one of Roger’s cheeks for a moment before he was swatted away.  
‘Yeah Rog, and if you were committed I think you’d forgo the tights AND socks that are hiding those hairy legs and just have a shave,’ Freddie said.  
‘Like you-you mean?’ Brian asked gesturing to Freddie’s moustache and legs.  
The boys started to rough house but luckily it was cut short as there was a call about the food table being open and they dispersed, hungry after a morning’s work. Roger turned to Y/N.  
  
‘You want to grab some food? I can fix you a plate.’  
‘I’m alright actually,’ Y/N said, ‘been sick as a dog all morning.’  
‘Oh sweetheart,’ he said pulling her in for a hug his arms resting around her back whilst she hovered unsure of where to place them as underneath his shirt felt rather bulky.  
‘Um, babe.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Have you rolled your skirt up?’ She asked with a cocked eyebrow to which Roger looked at her unable to speak before he stuttered an explanation.  
‘Well you know the skirt was rather long I said I’d be a school girl, not a nun.’  
‘You’d get in trouble for a uniform like that at my school.’  
‘I always bent the rules.’  
‘I’m sure you did,’ she said, ‘you’ve got to be careful otherwise I’ll have to ask you to get on your knees and measure your skirt with a ruler.’  
‘Down on my knees huh?’ He said flirtily, ‘I see Catholic school didn’t do you any favours.’  
‘Don’t worry if you’re lucky I’ll show you what my school uniform looked like later,’ she said with a wink before slipping from his grasp and heading to where the boys were eating lunch.  
Lunch was as it always was, a raucous affair. The boys had spent the morning being somewhat professional and now like actual school children, their pent-up energy was being released on the schoolyard. Y/N watched them rolling her eyes at their antics and even managed to have a bite to eat. She had agreed with Roger to come early to the shoot and watch the session before they would head to their hospital appointment for the first scan of the baby. All too soon the boys were pulled back to work and cracked on for another good few hours. As the time neared four o’clock Y/N got antsy she didn’t think they’d be late but her personality always made her anxious to make it with time to spare.  
‘Right lads I think we’re just about done,’ the director said, ‘just a couple of bits to tie down I think.’ Without saying a word Y/N was able to convey a message to her husband telepathically, that or he could knew instinctively how she hated to be pushed for time.  
‘Sorry Paul,’ he spoke up from his seat at the dinner table, ‘I need to wrap things up soon if possible got an appointment.’  
’Right, Erm Okay, I’m sure if we need anything off you we can get it one of our other days,’ he said visibly annoyed that they couldn’t wrap everything up today. The boys nodded and said their goodbyes, understanding of his need to leave as Roger had spoken in excitement about seeing his kid for days on end. Roger waved as he walked off the set and headed to the bands dressing room Y/N in tow.  
They entered a relatively small room which bore little. There was a dressing table and mirrors on the wall backlit by singular bulbs surrounding each separate mirror. There were chairs made for reclining and a couch in the corner with a small coffee table in front of it and a lone potted plant in the corner. Roger entered in a sweeping way and went to sit at the makeup chair watching as Y/N entered behind him and moved to the table before slipping up onto it. He pulled the wig off and shook out his blond locks.

‘You know I see no difference,’ she said looking at him. He looked at her and smirked before saying, ‘shut up.’  
‘No I’m serious,’ she chuckled, ‘you’re so pretty. I’d say you look better than me.’  
‘Now that’s just not true is it,’ he chuckled, ‘especially not in that skirt.’  
‘Oh yeah?’ she said to which Roger nodded biting his lip the two shared a smile before he reached forward and grabbed a makeup wipe off of the table. He swiped his lips quickly before moving in on the cake foundation. He didn’t need it but so he wouldn’t look washed out under the bright lights the makeup artist had slapped it on, and it was thick. After a few hard scrubs, Roger huffed, ‘why isn’t this shit coming off? It’s like house paint. How do you wear this shit?’  
‘It’s thicker stuff than I wear, you’re gonna rub your bloody skin off carrying on like that,’ she said rolling her eyes, ‘give it ‘ere.’  
She climbed down off of the desk and moved to stand in front of him, parting his legs so she could stand between them. Taking the cloth out of his hands she bent down slightly and pushed his hair out of his eyes and traced his forehead erasing the thick layer of foundation. She wiped his entire face around getting every morsel before she went to take off his eye make up. He closed his eyes as she rubbed delicately before he murmured, ‘You know when you lean over like that I can see right down your shirt.’  
‘Rog,’ she scolded making him smirk. She finished up and placed the wipe in the bin behind her. When she turned back around Roger pulled her towards him by her hips dragging towards were he stood, pressing her against the desk.  
‘Yes babe,’ he said leaning up to kiss her neck.  
‘You need to get dressed we’ve gotta go.’  
‘Mmmhmm,’ he murmured. Her brain was adamant but her vision clouded as his lips peppered her neck and down to her collarbone, ‘you promised me you’d show me how naughty you used to be. You’re not going to go back on a promise are you?’ His voice was throaty and punctuated with kisses. Any fight Y/N had gone out the window at that moment. Roger’s fingers trailed her waist as he made his way back to her lips. Her hands went up and ran through his hair before moving to his shirt.  
‘Well,’ she mumbled, ‘I was always getting in trouble for having my tie off, it was so… restricting.’ Her hands fumbled for the tie and pulled it gently allowing it to release from its knot before her delicate fingers traversed down his torso undoing each button on the starch white shirt. ‘And I always had my shirt buttoned unreasonably low.’  
‘Yeah?,’ he asked before adding with a smirk, ‘like you do to tease me when I’m recording and you think I don’t know.’  
‘Exactly,’ she said shucking the shirt off his delicate shoulders before her hands traced the waistband of the folded upskirt, ‘and this is much too long. I’d have had it much shorter than this.’  
‘Oh yeah?’  
‘Yeah,’ she said reaching down to trace light circles along his thigh until she was just below his groin then she leaned up and whispered, ‘I’d have it about here… so I could tease all the boys.’  
‘Fuckin’ ell,’ he groaned, ‘bet you were a right little cock tease weren’t you.’  
‘Don’t know what you mean,’ she said with a coy smile as her fingers traced his hard member through the tights causing him to have a sharp intake of breath.  
‘Fuck Y/N,’ he said grabbing her behind the knees and pulling her to the edge of the table so she was smack bang against his body. She could feel his cock rubbing against her thigh and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. His hand reached down under her skirt and up to her wet folds tracing her clit gently as his mouth nipped and sucked her collarbone.  
‘Rog,’ she panted, ‘no time for foreplay.’

Roger nodded as he grappled to move clothes out of the way. Pulling his skirt back he forced the tights and his underwear down to his knees before moving to Y/N. With one swift motion, he pulled her underwear out of the way and inserted himself into her with a groan. She was hot and wet around him and at that moment nothing else mattered. They caught each other’s gaze for a moment and smiled before he started to move. He worked in rhythm, both chasing that high before they had to leave for their appointment. If Y/N was truthful she had been turned on to see him scantily clad even if it was in a school uniform. Her nails traced the muscles of his back as he rocked against her his head resting in the crook of her shoulder his breath warm against her sweaty skin. He was close though he could tell she wasn’t so his hand moved quickly to her clit trying to get her to match his peak.  
‘Yes, right…there,’ she grunted holding his had right to where she wanted him to be, ‘Rog!’  
She was coming undone thick and fast and Roger was right there with her with one final pant she shuddered around him her nails digging into his hips. He moved quicker pounding into her so much so the desk shook beneath them and then he was cumming deep inside her. He collapsed against her his face buried into her chest as he caught his breath. Y/Ns fingers stroked through his hair coaxing him back to reality.

‘Babe, we gotta go,’ she whispered to which he nodded pulling back. He was a sight to see, messy hair, shirtless wearing only tights, socks and boxers most of which were bunched around his knees. He leant down and tugged his boxers back up before pushing the tights and socks off and leaving them where they dropped. Y/N slid off of the counter and arranged herself and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around to the mirror to assess the damage. Her hair was askew and her blouse undone but it was only a five-minute job to get back to normal. Roger watched her with a smile as came up behind her and pressed a kiss into the nape of her neck. Before either one of them could say anything the door burst open and the boys came in.  
‘Yeah well…Oh, you guys still here?’ Brian asked looking at them both curiously.  
‘Yeah mate,’ Roger said clearing his throat, ‘we’ll be going soon.’  
‘Oh, well we’re done now anyway. Fred’s still going.’  
‘Yeah, your presence wasn’t needed after all,’ John joked before saying with a knowing eye, looks like you’ve been busy enough.’ Y/N blushed deep scarlet and turned away making herself busy and trying not to catch the boys eye as if she were a naughty schoolgirl caught by her teachers. Roger shrugged and gave them all a wink which forced them to roll their eyes, ‘what can I say? Rogerina is quite the Casanova.’

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ORIGINALLY TWO PARTS BUT PART 3 WAS REQUESTED. 
> 
> It'll be up eventually.


End file.
